2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Balor
Jack Balor has recently appeared in the city of New London drawn there by the large amount of Kishin activity and Dark presence. He has not done much yet but appears to be working with It as he has clouded the entire city in smoke to make it seem like eternal dark. He is generally seen in a pub enjoying the presence of humans and elsewheres. Physical Appearance: Jack appears as human in every single way but one, his eyes remain black and white however he has been seen changing them on the odd occasion. He appears as a young man with a nice face and a slight black earring in his ear and scarlet hair that appears messy, his skin is slightly tanned and he appears well built. He has a black tattoo on his neck that seems to take the form of stitches. He wears a black shirt with red pinstripes going across it and a scarlet red waist coat as seen. His sleeves are normally rolled up and he wears some bracelets and bengals on his wrists. He wears a pair of worn black trousers and worn scuffed shoes. He possess no scars and is known to change his form, but it is mainly his hair and clothes colour. He has a slight Irish accent. On his right shoulder he has another tattoo in black ink of a serpent or dragon, (he's forgotten which it is) eating its own tattoo the '''Ouroboros '''the symbol of infinity. He tends to carry around a red bladed katana that he has modified and he can fire out of its sheath with the speed of a bullet. He bought this blade from Kaito Kago, it has been pressured that he had previous weapons but they have either been broken or stored away. Personality: Jack has a rather odd personality, he is kind and can be very laid back. Unlike the others he enjoys being around humans and tends to role-play as one. He got into such a role he actually joined the Irish Hunter's Guild and became an S rank but the guild disbanded shortly after. Jack can become very flirty often falling prey to beautiful women, he finds it very hard to raise a weapon to a woman but he will do it if he musts with a very heavy heart. He can take on multiple personalities and can act like anyone with great resemblance. However this can become problematic when under a lot of stress (which is very rare) he tends to take on his true personality which is cruel twisted and pure evil. He does not give his allegiance to anyone and goes with the flow, his trust and weapon are earned not bought or hired. But he does tend to follow his own agenda. He does prefer to avoid conflict all together. Abilities and Equipment: Weapon Skill: Jack possess a great amount of knowledge with various weapons that he has learned through out the ages. However he doesn't tend to use a weapon or get into fights. Shape Changing: Jack can change how he looks but only his physical appearance and it is limited to beard growth, hair growth and changing of hair and skin colour. He can also change his clothes. Other: Jack has a variety of useful skills and abilities but he doesn't show them off too much, since it goes against the character he is acting.